


Spiders and spider webs

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is afraid of spiders, what is Draco afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders and spider webs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #24 – Spiderweb
> 
> I love this short story, and I love that pairing

Sometimes Ron hated Halloween, not because of the food, but because of all the strange things that happened. Like for instant, he was now standing in front of a giant spider web that blocked the only way that leaded to the Gryffindor tower.

He didn't fear spider web, but spider web meant there was a spider close by, and the size of the web did not calm Ron's fear.

"Afraid of the itsy bitsy spider Weasley?" A voice said from behind him. Ron rolled his eyes when he realized who was behind him.

Ron turned around and was pleased to see that Draco was alone. "What do you want?" he asked the blond.

"Nothing much, I just saw something ugly and had to see what it was, turns out it was only a Weasley." Slowly Draco walked closer to him.

"Leave me alone, I'm in no mood," Ron replied.

"When have I ever cared about your mood Weasley? Don't you know that I can do whatever I want, when I want?"

"So you mean to say that you want to follow me all the time just to make fun of me? Isn't that kind of like stalking? Do you have a crush on me Malfoy?" Ron replied, hoping he was finally able to annoy Malfoy.

"Take that back you pathetic excuse of a wizard," Draco cried out. Ron was surprised by his reaction, but refused to step down.

"Why should I take back something that might be true?" he said. Draco's face turned a dark shade of red and it looked like he wanted to kill Ron.

That was when Draco did something Ron never expected, he tried to attack Ron, physically. Having several older brothers, Ron knew how to protect himself and grabbed Draco's arms and pushed him into the spider web.

What happened next did also surprise Ron, Draco screamed as he waved his hands around like he was on fire, screaming "Get it off! Get it off!" The first few seconds Ron was in complete shock, but eventually he understood that Draco was not joking.

It was difficult to get the spider web off of someone who was hysterical, but somehow hemanaged to remove the spider web and Draco finally calmed down.

Ron stared at Draco for what seemed like forever, and Draco did the same. "If you tell anyone about this I'll rip off your balls and feed them to you, understood Weasley?" Draco didn't wait for a reply before he turned around and left.

It took Ron a few minutes before he began to put things together, and grasp why Draco reacted like he did. The temperature in the hallway increased when Ron understood that Draco had a crush on him.

Not sure what to think, he walked up to the Gryffindor tower, determined to go straight to bed.


End file.
